The Graveyard Of London Town: Drocell X Reader
by ComicalDetective567
Summary: A short DrocellXReader fic I thought up of. Fluffy. You belong to Drocell, and Drocell belongs to Black Butler and you.


_"I hate you! I wish you'd never existed! Just go away, go away, go away!" you screamed at Drocell._

_ was sweeping up the floor of the doll shop while white snow fell softly outside. Looking at the clock, you saw the time was about nine'o'clock at night. Women and children and couples walked past, arm in arm. Drocell was up in his room, as far as you knew. He had been up there for some time. Finishing off the last of the sweeping, she leant the broom against the wall and strained her ears for the familiar sound of 'London Bridge'. You heard nothing, except from the sound of wind and quiet chattering outside. You sighed and climbed the stairs to his room. Dark shadows appeared to be spattered on the floor. You realized it was raining. The sound drummed against the glass windows. Drocell's door was slightly open. You tapped and heard no reply. Opening the door, dread hit you.

Drocell was gone.

The window was open, the shutters released, the curtains billowing, letting in fat raindrops. These mingled with your tears of shock and guilt. You'd yelled at him yesterday. He'd cut your face accidentally with his strings, leaving a gash of red, and not even apologized. You'd planned to say sorry today, but not gotten the chance, for the shop had been busy.

And now he wasn't there.

You threw on a shawl, shut the windows, and ran out the shop into the snowy, rainy night. He'd taken his music box with him, so you probably would hear him. People stared at you as you ran past, soaking wet and burning with cold. You were really crying now, your breath coming in ragged gasps, water pouring down your cheeks. Your dress was stuck to your legs and you had a stitch, but you still kept on running. Strands of your (h/c) hair streamed out behind you, but most of it was stuck to your back. You had to find him. You were near the graveyard now. You'd heard from your friends that it was good to go there when you felt sad, as it was a quiet and private place. You slowly walked into the snowy graveyard. Rubbing your eyes, and calming yourself, you looked at the graveyard properly. It looked beautiful in the snow, like it had been coated with sugar. The rain was beginning to stop now, so the stars came out, pinpricks of silver in the velvety deep blue sky. You sat on a bench, and put your head in your hands. Then, you lifted them, and heard a very familiar sound.

"_Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady."_

__You strained your ears and heard the far-away but distinctive tune of the music box. You stood up abruptly.

"_Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady."_

__You ran forward, listening for the source of the sound. It was coming from the far right.

_"Build it up with silver and gold,_ s_ilver and gold, silver and gold,_  
_Build it up with silver and gold,_  
_My fair lady."_

__You started to make out the familiar figure of Drocell Keinz, a shadowy figure, twirling an old music box.

_"Silver and gold will be stolen away,_ s_tolen away, stolen away,_  
_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_  
_My fair lady."_

You walked forward, and began to properly make him out. His voice was as strong as ever. His hair and outfit were sodden, so his body shape showed through. Standing behind a tree, you whispered the last verse with him.

_"We'll set a man to watch all night,_ _watch all night, watch all night,_  
_Set a man to watch all night,_  
_My fair lady."_

__You walked forward, sloshing in one of the puddles, and Drocell whipped round, his hands at the ready. He softened when he saw it was just you. You smiled at him, and stumbled, he put his arms out to catch you, and you literally fell into them. "Ah! I'm sorry, Drocell! For screaming at you and crashing into you like this!" you babbled. You tried to prise yourself out of his arms, but he clasped you close, hugging you. His body was strangely warm, and his ginger hair tickled your forehead. "I like you like this. With me." he whispered into your ear. Snow started to fall again, settling on both of you. "Drocell..." you whispered.

"Yes, _?"

"I... I love you."

You felt Drocell's arms tighten around you sweetly.

"I love you too."


End file.
